Lord and Master
by Elendil the Grey Paladin
Summary: What if Anakin had chosen to stay with Padmé instead of going with Obi-Wan to fight Count Dooku ? A short story to discover a very different Obi-Wan Kenobi and his internal struggle as he discovers very unpleasant truths.


**Lord and Master**

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars. Star Wars and its characters belong to their creator, George Lucas and to the Walt Disney Company. I don't intend to make profit from his story.

* * *

: This story begins near the end of Episode II. Like a lot of other stories, it started from a « what if » to become this. I wrote it as a christmas gift for a good friend of mine and at her request, I am sharing it with all readers. I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

 **Step One : Capture**

« Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. »

Obi-Wan was trying to hold his own against Count Dooku but it was quickly proven to be a futile exercise. The Sith Lord had already been a powerful swordsman when he was a Jedi Master but the dark side teachings seemed to have enhanced his capabilities.

Even then, the Jedi Knight wasn't an opponent to be put down so easily. Rising his lightsaber high above his head, Kenobi launched himself against the count while he gave himself fully to the Force. Channeling the light side in his body, Obi-Wan struck the fallen Jedi in the arm with his boot, taking him by surprise.

« That's better. I can sense Qui-Gon's fire in you… Let it burn brighter, Obi-Wan. You're made for greater things than acting like a glorified bodyguard for politicians. »

While he wasn't a wise master like Yoda, Obi-Wan still knew better than to fall to the tricks of a Sith. Never letting his guard down, he embraced the instincts of the warrior cultivated by Qui-Gon's side. Letting go of his fear, his anger, his frustration even, Kenobi tried to focus only on his enemy's moves.

How Obi-Wan wished Anakin had stayed with him instead of going to help Padmé. Unfortunately, his padawan couldn't be dissuated from jumping on the sand to check on her. While he was trying not to think about that, the bitter taste of betrayal and disappointment kept coming back in his thoughts and feelings.

In the end, it distracted him long enough for Dooku to trick him. The Jedi succeeded in cutting deeply the expert swordsman above the knee but the count used this to his advantage, focusing his pain and anger to fuel his deadly lightning.

There was pain, unimaginable pain before he fell on the floor. The last thing he saw was Dooku limping slowly towards him.

« Don't worry, Obi-Wan, this is only the beginning of your journey. »

* * *

 **Step 2 : Revelations**

When he awoke, Obi-Wan didn't know where he was, except that he wasn't on Geonosis anymore. This planet, wherever it was located, was cold, extremely cold, to the point he became to suspect it to be Mygeeto or even Hoth.

The Jedi had expected to be tortured but it seemed Dooku had other plans. Instead of hurting him physically, the Sith Lord took an exquisite pleasure out of telling him lies.

Or, at first, what Obi-Wan believed to be lies.

Dooku explained to him how Anakin had killed a whole tribe of tusken raiders and when Obi-Wan refused to believe it, he showed him a recording of his Padawan, confessing this very deed to the Supreme Chancellor.

Then, the Count showed him the relationship between his Padawan and Senator Amidala. He saw them kiss before entering the arena on Geonosis, then their wedding ceremony on Naboo, and after that the many secret meetings they had on Coruscant.

Through all these revelations, Kenobi received no answer from the Force, except that everything he had seen was the truth. For a reason he didn't know, he couldn't reach any other Jedi telepathically. He was alone with his thougths and the terrible truths Dooku told him, one at a time.

Another thing Obi-Wan didn't anticipated was how short his imprisonment would be. Barely two months had passed since the Battle of Geonosis before a squad of clone troopers led by Master Plo Koon discovered him. Of course, Dooku was long gone and only droids remained in the complex.

Obi-Wan was free and apparently unharmed, which was deemed a great victory for the Republic and annonced on all holonews channels across the Galaxy.

What no one could see was the change inside him. Where there was only a shining knight of the light side before, there was now a rapidly expanding shadow of doubts.

Obi-Wan Kenobi hadn't been broken during his incarceration but he had changed and that change scared him more than he could have admitted. For the first time since Qui-Gon's death, he felt truly lost and utterly alone.

* * *

 **Step 3 : Coming back**

Six months had passed since his release and Obi-Wan had become a master and a member of the Jedi high council. The Negociator, as he was called by the press, was a symbol of hope for most Republican citizens and a role model for a growing number of Jedi knights.

When he had come back, Kenobi had resumed the apprenticeship of Anakin without telling him immediately that he knew about Padmé or the tusken raiders. That didn't mean that he stayed idle. On the contrary, he monitored closely his Padawan's behaviour and decided to act some changes in his approach.

Kenobi opened himself more to his apprentice, telling him about his failings and trials as a Padawan. Anakin seemed to respond well to these revelations and they came to talk about their respective secrets. The fact that Obi-Wan wasn't the perfect image of the Jedi Knight everyone believed him to be eased greatly their frienship.

When Anakin confessed about his marriage with Padmé, Obi-Wan told him that he knew but also chose to wait for his friend to be ready to talk about it. Kenobi went as far as to promise to lend his support to a change in the Jedi ways about celibacy when the war would be over.

Being closer to Anakin also meant being closer to Padmé and the Jedi Master took profit of this opportunity to learn more about the political struggles of many senators with the growing power of Chancellor Palpatine.

Obi-Wan had always been wary of the previous senator of Naboo but it was after his captivity that he really understood why. Palpatine was the Sith Lord, the true Sith Lord and most likely the master of Darth Maul and Dooku. He was Darth Sidious.

Kenobi could have confronted him about it or even revealed this information to the Jedi Council but he chose to wait instead. Some of the things Dooku had told him were true, he couldn't deny it and amongst these things, Obi-Wan felt the Republic would fall if he didn't proceed very cautiously… and alone.

The Force had shown him the truth for what it was : no Jedi could save the Republic.

Fortunately, he wasn't exactly a Jedi anymore… he had become so much more.

* * *

 **Step 4 : The rising sun and the shining moon**

Almost four years had passed since Geonosis and it seemed the Republic was finally emerging victorious from this war. Obi-Wan had become a renowed general but he had also been elected Master of the Order, which meant he was the leader of the Jedi Council.

These past three years, Kenobi had worked toward bringing the Jedi Order and the Senate closer to each other, by relying on Padmé and other sympathetic senators. Obi-Wan took a secret pleasure in seeing how much this irked the Supreme Chancellor. However, Palpatine was unable to stop the Jedi from becoming more popular, both in the senators' and the people's eyes. Even worst, Kenobi made sure to limit as much as he could the interactions between the Sith Lord and Anakin.

To be honest, it didn't take much effort. By allowing much freedom to his former Padawan, Skywalker came to spend most of his free time with Padmé and Obi-Wan, exhibiting true happiness and projecting much more calm and serenity than his master had seen in him before. Both his wife and himself were the anchors which grounded him firmly in the light side and without the secrecy, it was easier to live for him.

Having managed his rebellious side, Obi-Wan took also great care of not harming his pride and managing his jealousy. Sharing credit for their successes was one thing but Kenobi lobbied very intensively to have his Padawan elevated to the rank of Jedi Master.

How he proceeded was as tricky as obtaining it but it worked. Kenobi had organized a tournament at the Jedi Temple between knights. Both the winner and the runner-up would then be allowed to participate to the Masters' tournament.

Without surprise, Anakin won the first tournament and he finished second at the second one, losing only against Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master had known that his Padawan would ressent him for winning but the bitterness soon disappeared when Kenobi announced to everyone in his audience that he was proud to acknowledge his former Padawan not just as a great Jedi Knight and a splendid swordsman but also as a newly anointed Jedi Master.

The victory of Obi-Wan was eclipsed by the rising sun of Skywalker, exactly as the Master of the Order had wished. Anakin knew he still wasn't better than his old master but he couldn't say that Kenobi was holding him back anymore. As a Jedi Master, the council entrusted Skywalker with many new responsibilities, both as a Senior General but also at the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan appointed him as a member of the Council of Reconciliation, one of the four Jedi Councils but also the body which interacted most with the Galactic Senate. Anakin wasn't blind about his nomination and he personally thanked Obi-Wan for this opportunity to work with Padmé, which would give him much more time to spend with his wife.

Despite his forsight, Kenobi was very surprised when both Padmé and Anakin came to tell him about her pregnancy but also about their wish for him to be the godfather of their child. Obi-Wan accepted gratefully and sincerely, acknowledging silently to himself that he hadn't been happier than when Anakin had took him in his arms and thanked him for having made him the man he was.

* * *

 **Step 5 : Showdown**

Obi-Wan had fought Dooku a few times during the war but this time would be the last. Aboard the Invincible Hand, flagship of the Separatist Navy, the Master of the Order and his former apprentice were more than a match for a Sith Lord but Obi-Wan didn't want to kill him too quickly.

Palpatine was here, visibly chained to his chair. It was the perfect set to put an end to the Sith Order once and for all.

Dooku tried to plant seeds of doubt between Anakin and him by talking about his imprisonment, and the revelations he had told Obi-Wan but it was done in vain. Kenobi had already told everything to his old Padawan.

What the count didn't know was the great opportunity he provided Obi-Wan by talking about this. Kenobi showed himself to be a splendid actor when he began to lie about Dooku, explaining how the Sith Lord had tried to seduce him to the dark side and how he wanted him to become his apprentice to help him get rid of his own master.

Anakin saw the worried look Dooku had sent towards Palpatine when Obi-Wan had been talking about the Sith Master and he was quick to deduce what it meant, however horrifying that thought was. A quick look between the master and his former apprentice was all it took for them to act.

Skywalker struck Dooku with a series of powerful blows which the fallen Jedi could barely stop while Obi-Wan rush toward Sidious who was freeing himself from his restraints.

As the « Hero with No Fear » cut Dooku in half, the « Negociator » drove his blade in Palpatine's heart.

The Sith Lord stumbled backwards, his face deformed by rage. While he raised his hands feverishly, Obi-Wan didn't let him enough time to unleash his lightning upon him, cuting them with one swift stroke.

Kneeling alongside him, his face lost his mask of peaceful indifference as he smiled.

« Don't worry, Chancellor. » He said in a whisper. « I will take good care of the Republic. Thanks to your schemes, the Republic will live for another thousand years, free of the corruption that plagued it. A new order is coming and it was made possible only because of you. »

In his last moments, Palpatine looked upon Obi-Wan with utter disbelief before he gave a malvolent smile.

« Well done, Master Kenobi… well done… » He rasped, clearing having trouble to breathe. « A powerful Sith you have become… Lord Rego. »

* * *

 **Step 6 : Window of opportunity**

The Senate was in shock upon learning the truth about Palpatine and the Clone wars. It was a delicate and volatile time because everyone had his idea about what to do next but no one had the same idea. After many hours of sterile debate, Padmé rose to the occasion and delivered a heartening speech, not so much giving her opinion about the next Chancellor than summing up what happened. She talked about the strength of democracy, of the vital role played by the Jedi Order and more specifically by its two rising stars : Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Right after her, Senator Bail Organa reminded everyone of the great crises the Republic had alrealdy lived through in the last twenty-five thousand years. He spoke quite admirably of the dynasty of the Constipex ten thousand years ago and of their bloody crusades, which ended thanks to the Jedi. He then told the story of Biel Ductavis, a Grand Jedi Master which was elected Supreme Chancellor after the fall of the last of the Constipex.

 _The timing was perfect_ , Obi-Wan thought as he watched from one of the plateforms used by the spectators. The Jedi Master really couldn't have done better himself… but it wasn't as if he had nothing to do with it.

It was very subtle but in the last years, Kenobi had spoken quite a few times of ancient times with Senator Organa, who had proven to be very interested by the history of the Republic. After that, Obi-Wan only had to let the idea grow in the mind of Bail, without any more effort on Kenobi's part.

The next step rested entirely on the shoulders of the senators. Most of them didn't like much the Jedi because of their powers and their secrecy, even if things had been a little better since the beginnings to the Clone wars, due to the efforts of Obi-Wan to work more closely with them.

They rejected immediately Grand Master Yoda, who some of them blamed for not seeing Palpatine for what he was and others simply thought he was too old to be in touch with modern society. Master Windu wasn't much loved either and one by one, the others members of the High Jedi Council were discussed and rejected. Their thoughts were once more directed towards the two Jedi heroes but most agreed that Skywalker was too young – and too impulsive – for the job.

That was when silence reigned on the Senate, as the obvious choice appeared to them. It was a really strange feeling to have so many people of so many different species stare right at you nearly at the same time but Obi-Wan didn't let his unease show. He waited patiently, until the Corellian Senator, Garm Bel Iblis, rose to speak.

« Master Kenobi, we have already asked too much of you, fighting for almost four years on the front lines and the Republic is also in your debt for taking down a tyrant in the making. Instead of allowing you some peace, I think I speak for my fellow senators when I say these are the very reasons we trust you. As you did with the Republic Army, we would like you to lead the Republic itself. Would you consent to become Supreme Chancellor ? »

Obi-Wan rose from his seat and walked on a floating plateform to address all senators. He was wearing his Jedi apparel but without his Jedi robe, to show himself plainly and humbly.

« Senators, I am humbled to speak before all of you and even more by the great honor and responsability you wish to place on my shoulders. »

He paused, ostensibly searching his words before resuming.

« If you elect me Supreme Chancellor, I will gladly do everything in my power to lead the Republic towards more peaceful times. I am obliged to put a condition to my agreement. I feel I can't accept his position as it is. I think we need to change the role and powers of the office but also dissociate it from the Presidency of the Senate. One being shouldn't have so much power in his hands because it can too easily lead to corruption and abuse of power. I'd like to ask you to help me reform the Republic to a more democratic and sound regime, as it was in the time of our forefathers. »

When he stopped talking, there were three or four seconds of silence, which seemed an eternity to the now sweating Obi-Wan before thunder applause erupted from everywhere in the chamber.

Although it was very gratifying, nothing was more heartwarming than the look of price and admiration on his former padawan's face. Anakin didn't show any sign of jealousy when he congratulated Obi-Wan, hugging him and smiling like he had sometimes done when he was a little boy.

* * *

 **Final step : A new dawn**

Almost four years had passed since his election as Supreme Chancellor and the one thing that seemed to have changed was his nickname. While he was called « The Negociator » during the Clone wars, he was nowdays called « the Reformer » for all the changes he made happened in the Republic.

Keeping his promess, he had stripped his office of some of his powers, especially the presidency of the Senate but he also reinforced his executive powers. This equilibrium allowed him to rule more efficiently than Chancellor Valorum had but with the Senate as a counter-power if need be. He had also reinforced the independence of the Galactic Courts of Justice.

Padmé had been a great help in these reforming times, especially when she was elected President of the Senate. While they didn't see eye to eye on every subject, these were healthy debates in a more healthy Republic.

Other things changed too, such as inside the Jedi Order. Keeping his other promess, made to Anakin, Obi-Wan had lobbied for allowing Jedi to marry and have children. It took almost two years but they succeeded in redefining the freedoms of the Jedi and at which stage. Of course, ground rules were established to avoid chaos, such as allowing Jedi to marry only after becoming a Jedi Knight. Anakin has blushed when Obi-Wan et Padmé has discussed the idea before laughing all together when little Luke asked what marriage was.

The twins were truly a joy in Obi-Wan's life and he cared greatly for them, especially little Luke which looked so much like Anakin. He took his role as godfather seriously and always managed to spend some time with them, at the Senate, the Jedi Temple and more often at the Presidential Palace, where he had redecored some of his space into a playground for them.

Master Yoda had stepped down of his role as Grand Master, replaced by Master Windu. The little green troll felt tired and he wished to spend his last years teaching the younglings. It didn't mean Obi-Wan stopped asking him for advice, being aware of the great wisdom of the nine-hundred years old being. Yoda once told him how changed Obi-Wan was since the beginning of the Clone wars, and that he was aware the change didn't happen only during the battles but the little master thought it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. They never spoke of it again but both knew Obi-Wan was entirely Jedi anymore, in his philosophy at least but it wasn't something he could pass on to an apprentice. Too great was the risk of him or her falling to the dark side. Walking on the edge-knife was a very difficult thing to do and more often than not, he came to ask himself if he hadn't already fallen.

For the first time in centuries, the Republic was expanding again, toward the Outer Rim but also reaching toward the Unknown Regions. Science and art were regaining interest amongst the young people especially. It helped that Obi-Wan had greatly expanded the budgets of those departments.

One of his other pet projects was integrating the clone soldiers amongst the other citizens. There were programs put in place to help them learn other jobs, some very pratical but other more cerebral. Kenobi had made sure to sensibilize the public about the great sacrifices they had made during the wars and the neverending debt the Republic owed them. He has also lobbied the Kaminoans about increasing their lifespan toward a normal one, with success.

Nearly a third of the former clonetroopers chose to stay in the army, which was another thing quite tricky to make the Senate accept. The senators wanted to disolve once more the Republic army into the Judicial Forces and even Padmé argued in that sense. It took everything Obi-Wan had to make them see why it was vital to keep an unified army, which who allow them to intervene if organizations such as the Trade Federation armed themselves once more.

Anakin was a great help in making this point. Delivering a powerful speech about the Clone wars and the vital importance of being able to come to the defense of the more vulnerable world in the Outer Rim, he was without a doubt the reason why Obi-Wan won this debate.

Kenobi had watched closely his former padawan all these years and he liked the maturity that showed in him. Responsabilities but also fatherhood had done him a world of good towards becoming a better Jedi but also a better man. That was why Obi-Wan had discussed at length with the other Councillors about him and also why he had asked him to come by his office today.

While Obi-Wan had shaved his beard completely upon becoming Chancellor, Anakin let his grow a little but cut his hair. When Kenobi had asked him why, Skywalker smiled and explained that Leia loved to pull his hair and it was driving him crazy, especially since Padmé and Luke both laugh while watching them.

« What do you need, Obi-Wan ? » asked his former apprentice with a knowing smile, aware that Kenobi wouldn't have asked for him in the middle of the day if it wasn't important.

Obi-Wan walked alongside him in the Chancellor's office, searching the right words to broach the topic.

« Anakin, it has been my privilege to teach you and watch you grow into a fine man and a remarkable Jedi. You started with a lot of potential but also with many obstacles, such as your age, your separation from your mother and this wilfulness to do what seemed to be the right thing at the time. You overcame them all and I am humble enough to recognize that you did so thanks to your wife and your own willpower more than to my teachings. I am proud of you, Anakin and I know that Qui-Gon is, too. »

Skywalker seemed moved by his words but chose to stay silent, guessing correctly that Obi-Wan had more to say.

«You have done good work on the Council of Reconciliation these last five years and you have proven you could shoulder great responsability with a cool head and a sure hand. That's why it is my honor to convey you the offer of the Council. We are offering you a seat on the Jedi High Council. »

The young master was stunned. Obi-Wan had expected his reaction and smiled a little before pinching his nose, eliticing a cry of indignation from his former Padawan.

« Hey ! Why did you do that, master ? »

How funny the way he always refered to him as his master when he was upset. It never failed to make Kenobi smile.

« You seemed… elsewhere. Remember, keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs. »

Qui-Gon's words came so easily to his mind. He remembered his old master's smile and his wise words, despite the fact he often told Obi-Wan how much his Padawan was wiser than him.

 _A powerful Sith you have become… Lord Rego._

Palpatine's last words still haunted him four years later. Had he really become a Sith Lord ? He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan learner of the late Master Qui-Gon Jinn, former master of Anakin Skywalker but he didn't recognized himself completely in his role as Jedi Master. He thought he made much more good as Chancellor and the job was fulfiling.

In spite of that, Kenobi wasn't blind to the pit before him. It would be very easy to consider the constant bickerings of the senators as annoying and try to bypass their opinions as Palpatine had once tried to do. That's why it was so important to keep people such as Padmé, Bail Organa but also Anakin close to him. They would be mindful of his actions and make him take his responsability if such things should happen.

« Well, you don't seem to be really here either, Obi-Wan. » Said Anakin, a knowing grin upon his face.

The Chancellor sighed before also smiling, an amused gleam in his eyes.

« You're right, for once. I'd like to make you notice that you didn't answer me yet. »

« Well, since the Jedi Council deem me worthy, I guess I'll give it a try… but let me tell you that I won't change who I am and my way of thinking just because I will have become Councillor. »

« I am counting on it… » _more than you know_.

« Now that this business is done, what would you say about going out to grab a bite at Dexter's ? It's been a while since we last visited him. »

Obi-Wan had a lot of work to do, as his assistant often reminded him but when he looked at Skywalker's face, he also saw Qui-Gon's own brand of wisdom : sometimes, you have to let go of the « greater good » things and enjoy the moment. This was one of those times.

« Okay, give me a minute to change and we'll go. »

« Speaking of clothing, why are you always all in black ? I thought it was my color. » Joked Anakin with a grin.

Kenobi paused before opening the door of the adjacent room and turned his head toward his Padawan with a smile.

« I'd like to say it's a symbol of the gravity of my office, or even of humility but in truth… a dear lady friend told me I looked good in black. »

And with his words and a smile on his face, he disappared inside the room, letting a dumb struck Anakin in his wake.

« What ? What lady friend ? Obi-Wan ! Answer me, Obi-Wan ! »


End file.
